Ruby Rose: Mech Pilot
by Geopocalypse
Summary: Ruby "Rose" Xiao Long has always wanted to help people ever since she was a young girl. And with rampant piracy, territorial war, and an all consuming parasite devouring planet after planet, there are a lot of people who need help. Luckily Ruby has a mech and some great friends. Note: Her friends also have mechs. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1: Red

Your name is Ruby Xiao Long, you are a second lieutenant in the atlesian navy and you are currently in a bit of a situation. As you sit waiting for your transport to arrive in the crowded anchorage you try to busY yourself by reviewing your orders on your data band. After getting yourself into some deep trouble over a minor infraction due to some "non-regulation" military maneuvers while running an anti-piracy raid you have been reassigned. You've been reassigned and it's not a fun one. Effective immediately you and your type-19 are being sent to nearly the edge of the Atlaseian dominion to run security on some sweltering mining world. Worst of all you have been placed under the command of the Schnee Interplanetary Mining Company.

You know about their shady dealings and use of xeno labor and you can't say you are excited about working for them. But, orders are orders and you would much rather be stuck working for some questionable mining mogul than have your darling Crescent Rose taken from you!

Looking up from your data band you quickly scan the bustling spaceport. It seems that a transport has just dropped out of warp and is making its approach now. That's your ride! Making your way over to the designated section while simultaneously trying not to bump into anyone. You would think your uniform would cause those around you to at least try to avoid running into you, but either they just don't care or are too busy to put an effort into it.

You arrive just in time to see the ship dock. It doesn't look like a standard transport that your aware of, certainly too large for one occupant and no other military personal are joining you. The extra space could be for Crescent Rose, but even then she only weighs about 25 tons, she's one of the lighter mechs a pilot of your caliber can operate effectively, but this ship is massive! It must be at least 70 meters, maybe more! As it comes to a stop and the docking clamps extend outward you audibly gasp as you finally catch a glimpse of the ships make. "No way, a beacon class! Oh man oh man! I've never seen one in person! Ahhhh! This is so exciting oh my gosh!" Some people stop to stare at your enthusiastic display but you don't even care! Now you're excited you rush up to the boarding door, itching to make your way inside the ship and see everything for yourself. Unfourntanerly your enthusiasm is stymied by the doors refusal to yield to your joyful hyperactivity.

A console flickers to life and beeps before giving you its dutiful request "please present a valid identification citizen"

Collecting yourself you walk over to the scanner and allow it to interface with your data band. The console takes its time, but eventually releases your arm and flashes a bright green apparently satisfied that you are supposed to be here. The voice that comes from the console now is female and seems almost, bubbly? You aren't exactly sure, but it seems nice. "Salutations second lieutenant, my name is Penny, I am pleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Penny, is this really a Beacon dropship?"

"Indeed it is, in fact-"

"Wow! Is it fully stocked, is this the a model or b model, oh what generation of shielding is it equipped with, how many combat mission has-"

"There will be time for me to answer all your questions later lieutenant, and I'm happy to see you so…jubilant, but we really need to be disembarking soon, the governess hates tardiness."

Oops you did it again, you feel your cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment "sorry about that, I just uh, I just really like weapons."

"Apology accepted, please follow the indicators to your quarters, your battleform is being loaded along with the required munitions as we speak, I'll let you know when we are ready to depart."

You nod before making your way inside, following the blinking red indicator lights like Penny described. The interior of the ship is immaculately clean, your boots clank off the polished metal flooring as you stroll along the ships corridors. The indicators have led you to a bunk room with numerous beds inset into the slate grey walls. It can hold a LOT more people than just you. Setting your knapsack onto the closest bed you begin to stretch and try to loosen up, being in your stuffy uniform all day makes you feel all constrained, you wish you could put on your neuro-suit, but you aren't supposed to wear it unless you actually are about to head into combat, and you've gotten into enough trouble as is. Though from the looks of things, maybe you should get into trouble more often.

All your previous concerns about your reassignment seem to have gone right out the airlock as soon as you saw the ship. You try to recall everything you've read about them on the net. They're the newer model designed to replace the old signal class, they're about twice the size of the signal class but only one third the mass! Some new polymetal alloy you think. Oh man, you can't wait for Penny to come by so that you can ask her about the ship.

Actually where is Penny, you assumed she would have been here already. Just then a ceiling mounted holoprojector bursts to life and a the a blue girl wearing an atlesian uniform appears before you.

The suddenness of her arrival causes you to jump and you scramble to your feet.

The girl seems distressed by your reaction, and begins to apologize, "sorry so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that!" It takes a second for your heart to beat normally again but you manage to squeak out a short "It's fine." She doesn't seem very convinced but presses forward "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance second lieutenant, my name is Penny!" She gives you a polite smile, and you stare at her dumbly for about three seconds before you realize you are being rather rude.

"Oh, yes hello Penny it's nice to meet you, in the flesh I mean, or uh in the, um light?"

"Likewise!"

Penny continues to stare at you and you stare back.

This is getting a little awkward, maybe you should say something.

"So, uh what are you?"

Not that Ruby! Jeez how rude can you get. However Penny does not seem to find the question rude at all.

"I am an artificial intelligence created by the atlesian military in collaboration with Oz dynamics. I was specifically created to run this ship and to aid in atlesian military operations and currently that includes helping you second lieutenant Ruby Xiao Long!"

She smiles and you can't help but smile back, you like Penny's attitude.

"Speaking of which second lieutenant, I have some important things to brief you on, but we can do that later, I believe I can help you by answering some of your many questions."

Oh yeah!

"Oh, yeah right my questions, well um now I might have a few more questions added to my list."

"That is perfectly reasonable, we have four days until we arrive at our destination so you may ask quite a few questions before we get there. I believe you asked about the armaments and equipment, I can give you a quick rundown if you would like."

Nodding your head vigorously Penny continues on "I am equipped with the new top of the line X3 Aura-tech shielding and a new hyper dense poly metal coating."

Wow! The X3, you could slam right into a Faunan Corvette and come away unscathed!

"I am also equipped with twenty-four Hypersonic 90 megaton S-11 missiles, as well as two plasma banks for anti-spacecraft and anti-missile defense."

You haven't been aboard something this powerful since your early combat training, and while you (probably) don't have the authorization to fire any of the missiles, the amount of raw destructive power is enough to make your mouth water.

"But the feature I think you will find most impressive second lieutenant is my hanger. I can hold up to three hundred tons of equipment and I am fully capable of assisting in the modification, refitting, and repair of any model of atlesian military hardware!"

Your jaw is hanging open and you think might actually be salivating, but you don't care! And then Penny says something that makes you weak in the knees.

"Would you like to see it, second lieutenant?"

"Y-yes please."

* * *

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so, I don't really know what I am doing! Please if you have any advice, either grammatical or story wise please let me know, also let me know what you think of the story itself, I have more planned and will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

"Oh, wow!"

You had been expecting something great but this is really incredible. The smiling holographic girl is standing beside you projected from the wall. She's busy rattling off the hangers exact specifications but you are too enamored to analyze what she's saying, there will be time for that later.

Everywhere you look you see mechanical arms, munitions pallets piled high with missiles, shells, and ion canisters, and what looks to be numerous pieces of uncut metals and alloys as well as a forge to mold them into armor or spare parts or… anything! And there sitting in the bay closest to you is Crescent Rose. She is a type 19 high mobility assault platform and weighs 25 tons (fully loaded). She is outfitted with numerous weapon systems including a high powered gauss rifle, an energy blade for close encounters, and a pair of shoulder mounted flak cannons for dealing with fast moving craft or soft targets. her secondary systems include two back mounted and four leg mounted jump jets as well as a X-1 aura tech shield. And of course she's painted a ruby red. Crescent Rose is your sweetheart and you never feel more alive when you're sitting in the cockpit.

Penny has stopped talking now, and is looking at you expectantly.

"Sorry, Penny, I was kind of distracted, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would like to take a closer look, would you?"

"Yes! Absolutely, I would love to get down there."

"Very well, we will be departing in an hour or so, you can use the hanger to your heart's content, if you have need of me, simply call out my name and I will hear you."

With a burst of light and a quiet popping sound Penny disappears from sight. You immediately set our into the hanger eager to use the available hour to its fullest.

Walking over to crescent rose ideas on what exactly to do with the available time swirl around your head. A few ideas, you don't think you would have time to complete, but you think there might be just enough time to finish a little project you've been working on for some time now.

Pulling up a file on your databand, you then send the file to the service bay terminal itself, a few prompts are triggered and you input the necessary information. It takes awhile for the computer to render your design, but eventually it does and immediately the many mechanical arms of the hanger spring to life and begin to execute your plan.

It's a flurry of movement, one which you watch with rapt attention, after all they are working on your sweetheart and you always love to be a part of Crescent Rose's work. In fact you've been in trouble a few times yourself for arguing with the combat engineers over how they've treated Crescent Rose in the past. She may "just" be a type 19, but she's yours.

While you continue to watch the arms work, you think about your upcoming assignment. While you have never done contract work like this before you have a pretty good idea of what to expect thanks to the stories of some of your old squad mates, and from what you've read on the net.

You hope that they don't ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with, while you love the work you do, you don't always love some of the things it requires you to do. The whole point of joining the military was to be able to help people, but sometimes you feel like you do more harm than good.

Enough of those thoughts Ruby, it's all fine you just gotta trust that the people in charge know what they're doing. We're all people, you're sure they care about others just as much as you do.

An hour passes by quicker than you would have thought possible, being lost in thought like that will make time seem to fly by. The mechanical arms are almost finished as well, they seem to applying a military grade sealer, and after that your masterpiece will be complete. The screen gives a crisp beep and flashes a green check mark indicating that the procedure is finished. As the arms retract back into the ceiling and floor you step back to bask in your mutual creation.

Crescent Rose has never looked better. She now gleams with a brilliant red and black color and shines like she just came off the assembly line, while the color is not standard issue you figured that since you aren't technically working a military op it would be okay,

"Second lieutenant."

The sudden sound of Penny's voice startled you enough to make you jump, you aren't sure if you'll get used to it.

"Yes Penny?"

"I must inform you that we are about to enter watp, and that I would suggest you find somewhere to sit down as nausea and vertigo are common side effects."

"Thanks Penny, I'll head back to my quarters."

"Acknowledge, I'll imitate warp once you've returned to your quarters."

You turn to go, but you hesitate, you run up to Crescent Rose and hug her leg. It's so thick you can only wrap your arms around like a third, but you don't think Crescent Rose minds.

Arriving back at the bunks you lie down and close your eyes, waiting for what comes next.

Penny's voice comes from an unseen source, "Initiating warp in 5...4...3...2…1, entering warp."

Immediately you can feel the ship and the space around you bending and warping, your stomach is doing flips, the whole room feels like it is spinning, and it is difficult to think straight, but as soon is it came it passes and everything settles to normal.

Letting out a sigh, you roll over and try to get some sleep, you've got a good impression to make and you don't want to mess it up.

* * *

You are Penny, an artificial being. Most girls are born, but you were made, your body is a massive 80 meter starship cruising through the warp at 5.5 SLs. You also have enough firepower to destroy a prewar city, and that's before taking into account what rests in your service bay. The avatar that you project out of your body is also you, a young girl that wants to have friends and to do her best. These two aspects are both very different, but both equally you.

You were made for combat, you yearn for it, but here in the empty void between stars, you just want someone to talk to. It just so happens you do have a someone to talk to, but she is sleeping. You're programmed to be patient but it doesn't make it much better. This is your first real mission and you want to do it right.

Over the course of the next four days you and the second lieutenant have fallen into a routine. With ruby spending most of her time in the hanger constantly tinkering and making modifications to her battleform, you have been there silently observing and providing Ruby with conversation as well as technical advice on the operation of your systems. Ruby seems to enjoy your company and you feel… happy because of it. You've never had a friend before, but after reviewing the technical definition of it, you think Ruby qualifies.

However, you want to be sure of this, so you decide to confirm it. You decide to ask Ruby directly. She's busy working on her type 19, Crescent Rose as she calls it, and you consider forgetting the whole thing, but you push forward.

"Second lieutenant,"

"Penny I told you that you can just call me Ruby," Ruby continues to work on her type 19, eschewing the aid of the automated systems and opting to manually load it's gauss rifle, an act she describes as "foreplay".

"I know, it's just protocol, but anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Ruby pauses from her work and wipes sweat from her brow. "What is it Penny?"

"Are we friends?" Ruby doesn't immediately answer and you spend the next few seconds tensely awaiting her reply.

Ruby smiles warmly "Of course we're friends Penny!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be, you've been nothing but nice and I really have enjoyed your company these past few days, why on earth would we not be friends?"

"Well, when I imagined having friends in the past I have always imagined myself as a human girl, like my holoprojection, but well that's not the real me, I'm a tool of war, this ship is who I am, and well, who would want to be friends with a ship?"

Ruby just smiles even wider. "I would! Penny I think that you're amazing! Do you think that I'm friends with you in spite of the fact that you're a super strong weapon? I think that's incredible! And you're so smart and kind! Did you really think just cause I'm made of guys and your made of hyper dense alloys and wires that we couldn't be friends?"

"Well a little…"

Ruby looks shocked by your admission "Penny, you're one of the coolest girls I've met, and I would be honored to be called your friend."

Ruby can't see it, but you're smiling.

* * *

Finally you have exited the warp. You have spent the last couple of days working on your battleform, and befriending the shipboard AI. You've had some of the best times you've had in a long time, and if this assignment was supposed to be a punishment you wish you would be punished more often. But now it's about time to get to work, get your game face on so to speak.

"Ruby, we've arrived in the Reha system and will be docking momentarily."

Looking out the window you get a look at Reha and its many moons. Reha is a brown dwarf, hot little gas giant too small to be a star, not small enough to be easily mined. It's moon However is mineral rich and was purchased in total by the Schnee Interplanetary Mining Company. This moon glows brilliantly illuminated by the dull red glow of it's wannabe star, as well as pockets of manmade lights indicating extensive mining operations. A decently sized orbital platform is anchored to the planets surface by a space elevator.

As you make your approach towards the orbital habitat two fighter drones decouple from their platform and begin to approach.

"Attention Atlesian Military Transport, you are entering privately owned space, submit valid identification, or vacate immediately."

Penny transmits over your identification and mission parameters and the drones slow their approach.

"Identification verified, please proceed to spaceport 01, welcome to Reha station."

As you look through the viewport at the approaching station, you start to feel apprehensive. While it was great fun to play with the advanced equipment available to you on the ship, it was also very distracting, and over the four days in transit you didn't really prepare for your assignment. Hopefully whoever your commanding officer can fill you in.

The ship enters into the well illuminated hanger, docking clamps extend outward and attach themselves with a metallic 'thunk'!

"Ruby, docking procedure is complete, you may now exit the ship. Your type 19 has been made completely operational and is being unloaded."

"Thanks Penny, for everything, I'll hopefully see you again."

"Thank you Ruby, and good luck with your mission!"

Following the indicators you exit the ship and enter Reha station proper, as soon as you pass over the bulkhead a man in a white uniform with a visor that obscured everything but his mouth is there to greet you.

"Miss Xiao Long, we've been expecting your arrival, if you would please follow me the governess wishes to see you."

"Well uh, lead the way."

He nods his head, turns in place and begins walking off into the station, you follow behind trying your best to play it cool. All around you men and women in wearing the same uniform walk through out the station, some are reading reports on their data bands, others seem to just be marching just to march, but all of them are well kept and orderly, most stations are complete chaos of movement, but here everything is eerily calm and orderly.

After a short walk you arrive at a ornately carved set of wooden doors. Your escort leans over to you and whispers "Don't speak unless spoken to, and be sure to show proper respect."

Before you have a chance to respond he turns and walks back the way you came. Now even more nervous than ever, you tentatively knock on the door.

"Enter," a feminine voice from the other side calls out.

You take a deep breathe and then swing open the doors. While you don't exactly know what you had been expecting it wasn't this. Inside is a spartanly furnished office with a single ornate wooden desk and an uncomfortable looking Plato. Chair in front of it. The desk is cluttered with paper and data pads and… rocks?

A women with long white hair tied up into a bun is sitting behind this desk, she is deeply absorbed into a data pad that she scrolls through at a brisk pace. Two guards flank her, they both hold P-21 plasma rifles. You hope you get one of those!

"Sit," the women commands without looking up from her data pad.

You sit.

She continues to scroll through her data pad paying you little mind, and you almost open your mouth to say something before you remember that guards warning. Instead you try to wait as patiently as you can, your eyes flicking around the room trying to find something to focus on. Settling for the guards P-21's you lose yourself in a little daydream involving you acquiring one by doing a super job doing whatever it is your supposed to do. Honestly they could pay you in one of those and you'd be just fine with it!

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Huh, what?" Snapping out of your daydream you turn to see the woman has put down her reports and is looking right at you.

"My name is Winter Schnee, I am the overseer for all operations here on this station and the planet below, and you are Ruby Xiao Long, correct."

You swallow nervously and then give a quick salute "Y-yes ma'am, second lieutenant Xiao Long reporting for duty!"

She smiles "Respect, that's good, I demand respect but not just respect. I also demand that you complete the tasks set before you and that you do so with efficiency and grace. If you can do those three things then you will excel here."

She she puts her hands under her chin and leans in trying to get a better look. Sizing you up, you feel like her prey and you squirm a little in your seat.

"Do you know why the Company choose this inhospitable rock miss Xiao Long?"

You shake your head no.

The overseer picks up a hunk of rock off of her desk and holds it in front of you. "It is because of this, ore, minerals, it has made us very wealthy,"

She sets the ire down. "And do you know why you are here miss Xiao Long?"

"No ma'am"

"You are here because we Schnees learned long ago that it is often more profitable to solve a problem rather than to let it fester, and since the government sees fit to let this problem continue to grow and spread unchecked, the Schnee Interplanetary Mining Company seeks to put an end to it before it does anymore damage." She looks at you waiting for a reply.

"What is the problem exactly ma'am"

Winter hits a button on her desk opening a panel in the wall which reveals the planet below.

"Tell me, you've been in the army for awhile now, what do you think of the Faunus?"

At the mention of the Faunus about a dozen or so different training exercises and military courses flash through your mind. Everyone knew about the Faunus, a mysterious alien race that suddenly appeared one day, no one knew their real motivations, their numbers, even their technology was poorly understood. They were unpredictable and dangerous. Sometimes they would completely ignore human activity, other times they would slaughter entire settlements down to the last child. The interstellar community was unsure how to proceed and had no official policy when it came to them.

"I know that they are very dangerous ma'am"

Winter snaps "do you now, have you ever seen a Faunus before? If not let me assure you of one thing, they are not peaceful and their intentions are nothing but malevolent, since they appeared the Schnee Interplanetary Mining Company has been targeted by these xenos and the Interstellar community has done nothing to help."

Winter stands from her desk and walks over to the window looking down at the planet below. "They always say they are 'too busy trying to contain the grimm' or that they 'don't want to further provoke them' meanwhile my family's company is being pillaged and burned by these alien interlopers"

"I am sorry to hear that miss Winter, but what exactly am I here to do?"

Winter lets out a sigh "The Faunus are here miss Xiao Long, they have been for some time. They have been killing our workers, destroying our infrastructure, and most importantly they have been stealing our ore."

"Rather than wait around for the council to make an official decision we have purchased our own army, our security budget has been increased by 300% and as such you are now employed at the Schnee Interplanetary Mining Company. Congratulations." She extends her hand and you take it, her handshake is light but firm, like a coiled spring.

"Um, thank you ma'am."

"You begin immediately, you will be escorted to the planets surface where you will meet with the planetbound director and the head of security. I believe you may know them."

That's interesting, you don't think you know anyone who works for the Schnee Interplanetary Mining Company. "Who?" You ask.

"Your sister, Yang Xiao Long."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Sorry it took so long, writing takes more time than I expected. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and are eager for more. I have a blueprint for the story, but I am open to suggestions and criticism. Let me know if you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow

Yang!

It's been years since you've seen your big sister! The last time you talked to her she was being deployed near the quarantine zone. And now she was here! You can hardly believe it.

The excitement must be visible on your face because winter is looking at you with a smile. It's actually the first time you've seen her smile.

"I take it that you and your sister are close then?"

"Oh of course, Yang is my best friend, we're like this," you say holding up your crossed fingers. "Although I haven't seen her in like a couple of years now, I'm so so sooo looking forward to seeing her again!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Yang has so far proven to be an invaluable asset and is partly the reason you are here now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you being brought on here was not merely fate, you were selected from many prospects because of her personal recommendation."

Yang specifically recommended you! You're gonna give her the biggest best sister hug ever once you see her!

"Make no mistake, you were not our first choice especially considering your, past behaviors, but I am willing to give you a chance, do not disappoint me."

You snap to attention and give Winter a salute "I won't let you down ma'am, I'll be the best damn pilot you've ever seen!"

Winter nods "Good, then depart at once, you're dismissed."

She turns back to her work and you drop your salute and head out the door.

Wow, this is AMAZING! You were excited before about the advanced equipment and meeting Penny, but now, now you can hardly contain your excitement. Yang! After all these years, you'll be back together again, and for the first time ever working together. While excitement is forefront in your mind there is also worry, it's been a long time, maybe things will be different?

No of course not, Yang's your sister and a total badass, you doubt anything could have happened in the few years you were apart that could change Yang.

* * *

Your name is Yang Xiao Long, and you're tired. Tired from the grueling work, tired from having to deal with the ever-snooty administrator, but more than anything you're tired because you can't sleep.

Oh, you can fall asleep sure, but you know that you'll just wake up screaming once more. The nightmares are too intense, too real. So you've tried to shut them out. After all you're you! The badass mech pilot who earned over twenty black hearts during her tour of duty. The badass who was, as far as you know, the only pilot to ever kill a megalith in solo combat. The badass who… still wasn't enough to stop them.

The grimm, you couldn't stop them. So you ran, you got the hell away from there. 'Sorry Commander, but this whole military thing just isn't for me.' Boom, resigned, boarded a transport as far away from the quarantine zone as you could get. That's where you tried to drown it all out, drown it out in booze, gambling, men and women, but nothing worked. The nightmares still came.

Then you tried to drown yourself in the only thing you were ever really great at, piloting. Schnee Co. hired you, gave you a mech and pointed you at their enemies. And you did great, you slid right back into the cool embrace of combat. But now it was different, you still got the same adrenaline rush, but you no longer enjoy it. Instead you just feel sick all the time, wandering around in a feverish daze, trying desperately to be normal again. And the nightmares still come.

You worry you will never be normal again. But there is still hope, you gaze down at your arm, another reminder of what you've lost. You're broken, and you don't know how to fix it. Staring up at the orbital platform above, where your last hope lies you can't help but feel anxious. You've been broken for awhile now, maybe it's just too much damage. No, you have faith in your little sister. If anyone can help to repair the damage inflicted on you it'll be her and her honest soul.

"Ruby"

* * *

As you ride the space elevator down in Crescent Rose, you try your best to compose yourself. Try being the operative word. You're just so excited! Plus it feels wonderful to be back inside Crescent Rose. It's been nearly a week since you last got a chance to do any piloting and you were honestly getting a little jittery.

Suddenly you hear Penny's voice being piped through Crescent Rose's internal speakers.

"Hello Ruby, it is me, Penny!"

"Hi Penny, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine thank you for asking, I just finished running a full systems sweep, it was very refreshing!"

"Uh, that's great Penny, um how are you talking to me?"

"Oh, I am equipped with a state of the art real time quantum communication sensor bundle, so as to provide real time mission critical intel and to allow an open channel between all ground personnel."

Now that she mentions it you have noticed that your HUD has an unusual large amount of information displayed especially considering you had, um, forgotten to download the appropriate charts for your foray to the surface.

"That's actually really incredible Penny."

"Thank you friend, if you ever want to talk or have need of my assistance just ask and I will hear."

"You got it!" You say giving a thumbs up.

Suddenly the elevator lurches to a stop and the massive doors slide open.

The light outside is blinding and your visor automatically darkens to compensate. Looking out with your adjusted vision you see, sand. Bright orange sand dunes stretching out as far as you can see in all directions. The area immediately surrounding the elevator is the only place not (entirely) covered in the stuff.

A series of large metal towers adorned with glowing blue lights jutted high above the sand dunes, spreading out in multiple directions, you recognized them as magtrain carriers.

Easing the controls forward you move Crescent Rose out of the elevator and into this strangely deserted metal courtyard.

"Um, Penny what am I supposed to do."

You wait a few seconds before Penny responds.

"I have been informed that a magtrain is currently en route to your position and that you are to board it once it arrives."

"And uh, when is it supposed to get here."

"It should be arriving in twenty-eight seconds."

Swiveling Crescent Rose around you look off into the distance, and sure enough you can make at a gleaming magtrain speeding towards you.

It pulls to a stop and gently levitates down to ground level where a door slides open to reveal a spacious area that accommodate a mech twice the size of CR. Once you're aboard the train hums to life and you're zipping across the desert terrain.

It feels like it took forever but could not have been more than fifteen minutes, before the train once again slows down to a stop and descends to the ground below. When the doors open this time you see what you had been expecting to see as soon as you touched down. A small city built into the desert. It looks to be mostly constructed out of prefab units and concrete, but it's the first groundbound city you've seen in months!

A pair of guards wearing white L-1 power armor approach you.

"Miss Xiao Long, we've been expecting you, please follow us."

Doing us they say they lead you past the towering concrete wall and into the city proper. The roads are more than wide enough to accommodate a battleform of your size comfortably and you take this time to examine the city in closer detail.

Drones whip past you performing many tasks such as delivery and maintenance. Some just act as hovering radios, broadcasting music or news. However the drones seem to be the only movement within the city, as the only other people you see are clad in L-1 armor like your two escorts. You wonder where all the residents of the city must be. It doesn't take you long to find out.

At the center of the city there is another wall, this one however is lined with armor piercing turrets every few meters and completely encircles an absolutely gargantuan pit. While the rest of the city was devoid of activity sand the drones, the area surrounding the pit was positively bustling with activity.

People and robots alike were busy performing all manner of tasks, the sound of machinery was ever present and the air thick with industrial pollutants. Everyone you could see had some manner of face protection from the toxic fumes. And in the center of it all, streams of drones carrying containers of ore flew up and out of the pit, depositing their payload onto vast processing hubs, only to once again sink back into the pit to retrieve more.

All in all it was pretty impressive.

"Miss Xiao Long, right this way."

You had been momentarily distracted by the hustle and bustle, but quickly remembered why you were here. All these people were in danger from the Faunus, and you and your sister were here to protect them.

You are led to a large compound within the already well fortified city. The Schnee company logo is proudly displayed on the large outer wall. As you're led inside you realize that this must be a security outpost of some kind.

Security Drones and light walkers line the courtyard or are busy being deployed to somewhere within the city. Everything is painted white and absolutely plastered with the snowflake logo of the Schnee's. That is except for one exception, a bright yellow mech. It sticks out very obviously due to its coloration and the fact that it easily dwarfs every other piece of military hardware in here, including your own Crescent Rose, it's almost double your size and is utterly bristling with weapons. Normally those weapons would be your central focus, but someone standing right next to the metal behemoth grabs your attention.

"Yang!"

You pull the quick eject lever and the cockpit unfolds with a hiss of steam and deposits you on the ground.

It's Yang, she's really here! You run over to her and wrap her up in the biggest hug you can possibly muster.

"Yang, I've missed you so so so so much! How are you doing?"

Yang says nothing but slowly she returns your embrace and leans in close to you.

"Ruby, I've missed you lil sis…"

She tightens her hug and she's squeezing you so hard that it's kinda starting to hurt, but you don't mind, you simply enjoy the long awaited reunion between the two of you.

Eventually you disengage from your hug and you finally get a good look at your long lost big sister. Yang looks about how you imagined she'd look, she's even taller than when you last were together and she's wearing an old mark one mech suit. She is smiling warmly, but she also looks exhausted, probably been overworking herself again, but the biggest change takes you a second to even notice.

"Yang, what happened to your arm?"

She looked down lifting her arm up and examined it like this was the first time she had seen it as well. Where there had once been flesh and blood there was now a metal facsimile.

"Oh this old thing, yeah just a little battle damage, just something that happens ya know?"

You shake your head no, in fact you don't know. The worst injury you've had has been a minor concussion and some minor burns, but nothing like… this.

However, this revelation can do little to slow down your joy at being reunited with yang again, arm or no arm, she's still your big sis!

You are interrupted by a authoritative feminine voice, chastising your display of affection.

"I hope this is not characteristic of your general behaviour," the unknown girl stands before you with her arms crossed.

It was as if someone had cloned winter and decreased her size by 30% and snarkiness by 40%. Needless to say she was a formidable presence.

"Honestly Winter may have hired you, but I have half a mind to fire you right now. This is a military base and we are in the middle of a war zone, do you have any sense at all?"

"Uh sorry, who are you?"

Her eyes practically double in size "Who am I? Who AM I?! Do you know, do you know anything, I mean, I've never seen such a level of unprofessionalism, not even from- ugh!"

Yang leans over and whispers into your ear, "That's the groundbound commander of Atlas operations on this planet, Weiss Schnee. She's your boss."

Great, first day on the job and you have already managed to anger your new boss. She's still ranting by the way.

"And another thing! Are you even listening to me?" She angrily demands.

"Yes ma'am! Listening intently!" your arm snaps up in a rapid salute.

Her eyes narrow as she glares at you. "In any case, from now on I expect you to show proper decorum and behaviour befitting that of a Schnee Company employee, despite your mercenary background."

"I I'm not actually a mercenary, I'm a member of the-"

Before you can finish she raises her hand to silence you.

"I don't care, just be sure to be in proper form the next time we meet, If you will excuse me I am needed at the foundry, Miss Xiao Long, I expect you to have her whipped into shape by the time I return."

Yang Salutes "Yes ma'am I'll get it done."

Weiss gives a "harumph" and turns on her heel heading towards the central building.

Once she is fully back inside the building you allow yourself to relax, letting out a breathe you didn't even know you had been holding.

"Well she seems rather, rude. Is she always like that?" you ask Yang.

When you get no response you turn to see your sister staring blankly off into space.

"Yang? Yang!"

She snaps out of her daze, "What, sorry Ruby what were you saying?"

There's definitely something wrong with her, she's still, and will always be your sister, but when you look in her eyes that fire that had always been there is gone.

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

Yang gives a slight nod, "com'n Ruby I better show you to your quarters." She begins to walk off towards one of the buildings against the wall of the base.

You follow behind her, a frown having taken up residence on your face.

You did not like this one bit.

* * *

You did not like this one bit.

It seems the humans were taking your attacks seriously. They had brought in another walker, this one being slightly larger than the regular human sized walkers, and smaller than the she-demons hulking monstrosity. Most curious was the coloration. It was bright red and offered little camouflage in the desert environment.

Not that that mattered, it's heat signature could be seen from miles away, and in fact was seen from miles away.

Stupid humans, all of their creations were so slow and obvious with no thought put into stealth. Nevertheless they still proved to be a formidable opponent and had curious designs.

But that was the reason you were here, to see what new weapon the humans had cooked up to try and exterminate you and your people.

Honestly you didn't know what to think, the new one didn't seem to be much of a threat, not when compared to the demons walker. However you knew looks could be deceiving, and you needed a closer look.

You key up your communicator.

"Fang Leader, this is Shadow two, requesting permission to move in under veil cover to better inspect new arrival codename carneline."

It takes a moment for the reply to come through your cowl's earpiece.

"Shadow two you are cleared to advance, only under veil cover, strictly information gathering."

"I copy" you say activating your veil generator and perfectly blending into the background.

"Gods protect you, Belladonna."

* * *

Time for a new chapter, Wow sorry nothing for awhile, but school started back up, hope you guys like this latest chapter. I hope Yang didn't come off as edgy, that wasn't my intention. Let me know what you like and feel free to leave any suggestions or comments in a review, even if you tell me how much you hate it, It's better than nothing at all! Thank You!


End file.
